nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Double Edged????
Possible deletion Should we really be creating a page about a teaser video that we know nothing about? This article feels like it needs extra references, of which there are currently none. All we know is that Nitrome released a trailer on September 18, 2012, with some levels of Double Edged and extra Spartans incorporated into them. 00:49, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : No. We just shouldn't base this so much on speculation. We don't know if it will be a sequel, online multiplayer game, or expansion of the original game. But this deserves an article. 00:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Maybe. But I think the article should be more focused on the video itself, and not the fact that Double Edged could be a possible update or sequel, etc. That we don't know for sure. 01:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: The way I see it, if it does need article, why can't it be named "Double Edged Sequel"? "Double Edged????" May be whats in the video, but it's not gramatically correct for a title and just doesn't make sense. 01:05, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::We have no idea whether this is going to be a sequel or update yet, which is probably why the page got moved to Double Edged???? Yes, that is quite an unprofessional title for an article, though. Anyways, at this title, it should be about the video and not so much about the video's possibilities. 01:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::The way I see it, we could just put this into the Double Edged article, instead of making it it's own. 01:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Reset Indent I think we should keep this article up, as Nitrome is bound to reveal more on this mysterious trailer. -- 14:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Emite. It's a teaser video, so that doesn't exactly mean it needs it own article. It's less mysterious and more trivia to me. It could be a possible game, but it's still nothing to have it's own article about it. It's probably going to end up just like the Nitrome Entertainment System pages, an idea that was good at first, but is then forgotten and never worked on. 15:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll say let's lift this from the mainspace until more can be confirmed. It still at a very speculative stage. SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 01:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, I absolutely agree with SQhi and Emite at the moment. Like Wikipedia and Runescape Wiki, Nitrome Wiki should not be a crystal ball. If there's no reliable information to support the page, it shouldn't be created. It's probably best to wait until Nitrome actually reveals more information about what that teaser video was about. 02:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ::How about we move it into an internal space instead, for example Nitrome: . This would give us provision to prep future articles such as this, and transfer it fully to the mainspace once we have concrete information. It would be similar to what newspapers do. They prepare a autobiography of living important people, and can publish them very quickly after they pass away. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 11:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with SQhi's idea! :) We could make a Nitrome Wiki's written draft, and it could be like the sandbox. What do you think? 09:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. -- 13:30, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, I'll make a new subpage under Nitrome:Sandbox and we'll let this information stay there until Nitrome reveals more information. 22:20, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Probable deletion Now we know it's just being released on a different platform, this should be merged with Double Edged. 01:15, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know for sure if it is going to completely be Double Edged with just four players. Nitrome may reveal other stuff. -- 01:19, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Considering they're making 30 games total on the new platform, a special section on the new pages describing it should be more appropriate than making 2 articles for 2 versions of the same game. That would result in 30 unneeded articles. :: 01:23, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::That's not what I mean; I did not say that we should create an article on each version of the game released on the internet and Nitrome Touchy. What I'm trying to say is that we don't know if Nitrome plans on adding much more content to the game (Double Edged????), other than just the levels from Double Edged. -- 01:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Regardless of that, it shouldn't belong on this page anymore when Nitrome has said that they are converting it to the Brass Monkey platform. I'm not saying that it won't be different in several ways, but the structure of the original game is still there. It will still be Double Edged because they aren't redoing the whole game, just modifying it for another platform. :::: 01:38, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Agreed on merging this page (and all other upcoming games with Nitrome Touchy) with Double Edged, per what Takeshi64 said. :::::In the case of a new original game being released exclusively for Nitrome Touchy (not saying it will happen, but it is possible), will that game have its own separate page? 01:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Reset Indent Yes, a Nitrome Touchy exclusive game will get its own page. -- 01:58, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't get what you two are referring to! SQhi'•'''(talk)Ruby 02:24, September 26, 2012 (UTC)